The End of an Age
by amy1oM
Summary: Arwen senses the ending of the Third Age of Middle-earth -- Written to mark September 29th...
1. Default Chapter

**The End of an Age**   
**By** Meldewen Ilce 

**Rating:** G   
**Spoilers:** ROTK 

**Summary:** Arwen senses the ending of the Third Age of Middle-earth… 

~~*~~   
**29 September III 3021** - **1421 SR**: _Frodo and Bilbo depart over Sea with the Three Keepers. The end of the Third Age. _LOTR: ROTK Appendix B 

~~*~~   
_She walked along the unfamiliar surroundings, looking, listening for signs of things she recognized. But when Arwen saw nothing familiar about the terrain she soon walked into the midst of a heavy fog, hearing the alien sound the tide crashing against the shore._

_Quickening her pace she heard the melodic sound of Eleven voices calling to one another. Bursting through the fog, Arwen beheld the hull of a grey ship. Its snow-white sails had been furled and the morning sunlight glimmered off the mithril-laiden image of Elbereth that had been fastened onto the bow of the vessel._

_Taking her eyes off of the ship, she saw that a large party of Elves waited nearby to board the ship. As she walked closer, many of the Elves began to board the ship leaving a small party on the shore and that is when she saw them..._

_Bilbo..._

_Frodo and Samwise..._

_Mithrandir..._

_Galadriel..._

_And her father..._

_Arwen froze at the sight of Lord Elrond who stood dressed magnificently in a mantle of grey, a star shined upon his forehead, and upon his finger Vilya shimmered a bright blue. He spoke words she could not hear against the crash of the waves to Samwise. He turned to board the ship, and for a moment he paused to gaze in her direction._

_Arwen raised her hand, whispering, "Ada."_

_But Elrond did not hear her, as his gaze turned beyond her, finally falling again on the ship that would carry him away from Middle-earth..._

_And her..._

_Her father did not look back again as he boarded the grey ship..._

~~*~~   
In the hours just before dawn, Aragorn reached out in his sleep for Arwen, only to discover she was no longer at his side in their bed. Immediately he sat up, looking around the dark room trying to locate his wife, and he saw her standing at the window against the waning moonlight. 

_Why was she awake?_

Slipping out of bed, he crossed the distance between them, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Meleth-nîn?" Arwen turned to him, the moonlight revealed tear trails on his cheeks. Aragorn quickly pulled her into his arms, not understanding what had upset her so. "What is wrong, meleth-nîn? Why do you weep?" 

Arwen's voice was soft as she answered him; "The Ringbearers have departed into the West." 

Aragorn's heart grieved at hearing this as he had hoped Frodo would be able to find healing in this world. But the Ringbearer's wounds had proven to great for the greatest of Middle-earth's healers to heal fully, and so Aragorn now prayed the Blessed Realm of the Valar could at last grant the healing Frodo's soul needed so much. 

_May Frodo find rest and peace there from all of his wounds, _Aragorn thought. 

Aragorn held Arwen as she wept her remaining tears, praying that she would find some comfort in the life she had chosen that she would not grieve the absent presence of the loving father that Elrond had been. 

"Do you regret your choice now, meleth-nîn?" Aragorn asked as her tears subsided. 

If she had said _yes_ right at that moment, Aragorn knew he would not have hesistated to make preparations for her to depart with the next grey Elven ship that left departed Mithlond. 

But she did not... 

"No, meleth-nîn, I do not and will never regret my choice," Arwen murmured, "Feanîn aurel... I could not live without thee for I love thee above the Gift of the Eldar." 

***   
**Elvish Translation(s):**   
**Meleth-nîn** = my love   
**Mithlond** = The Grey Havens   
**Feanîn aurel = **[You] are my soul's morning star 


	2. Epilogue: A Message of Love

**6 October IV 1**

It was exactly one week to the day after Arwen dreamed her vision that an Elven messenger came riding into the gates of the City of Minas Tirith and was escorted to the royal couple in their private gardens. Elhîr of Imladris came bearing a message from the new lords of the Elven refuge, a message that confirmed Arwen's vision of the Ringbearers' departure down to the minute detail. 

'Hantale, Elhîr,' Aragorn said, thinking he had taken the last message the Elf brought with him, 'Will you need rest with us a few days until my Queen and I have prepared a proper reply to the Lords of Imladris?' 

The Elf reached into the pouch hanging from his belt and withdrew another sealed letter, extending it to Aragorn he said, 'Hîr-nîn, I bear you one last message from Lord Elrond of Imladris. He requested this be given to you after his departure into the West.' 

Aragorn nodded his thanks, and taking the sealed document he turned from the Elf, and he walked deeper into the garden. Arwen watched her husband leave in silence, and then she turned to Elhîr, 'Have you not a message for me as well, Elhîr?' 

Elhîr bowed, 'I am sorry, Rîn-nîn, but I do not.' 

Arwen nodded, and turned to a guard issuing orders that Elhîr was to be made comfortable but she turned to follow in the direction her husband had went only moments before. 

* 

Aragorn walked until he came to another stone bench, and then he sat down, his eyes never leaving the wax seal he knew to belong to Elrond. What could the Elven Lord's last message to him say? Was it some last advice from one of the world's wisest beings? Perhaps it was Elrond's last curse of the Man he had called his son - or dare he hope - perhaps it was Elrond's last message of love to his foster son? 

Unable to stand it any longer, Aragorn carefully broke the wax seal and opened the parchment where Elrond's flowing script greeted his eyes... 

_Estel-muinîn,_

_I have worked through many strong emotions to write you this letter but I would not depart this world without first in some form telling you these words..._

_For many years after you claimed the heart of Mîr-nîn Arwen, I resented you; yea, I even hated you for causing me to lose my daughter until the point of a mortal death. I no longer considered you to be my son..._

_But as I prepare to leave this world until its ending I find that I no longer feel this way, Estel-nîn. In my heart I am able to rejoice at last that my two precious children have find between them a love that will last to the breaking of this world and beyond. Someday you will both leave this world, as it is inevitable with all Mortals, but until that days comes I pray that your lives will be blessed with love, peace, and joy. I do not regret leaving my daughter behind now, for I know she will have a life more blessed than that found in Aman._

_Be blessed, hen o ind-nîn, Im meleth le Estel-nîn..._

_Namarie, my children, Im meleth le..._

_Ada_

* 

When Arwen found Aragorn a short time later, his face was in his hands as he could no longer hold back the tears. Arwen picked up the letter and read her Father's last words to her husband. After moment, she placed the letter down beside her on the bench and taking her love into her arms, she wept with him... 

*******

**Hantale = Thank you**

**Hîr-nîn = My lord**

**Rîn-nîn = My lady**

**Estel- muinîn = My dear Estel**

**Mîr-nîn = My jewel**

**Estel-nîn = My Estel**

**Im meleth le = I love you [thee]**

**Hen o ind-nîn = Child of my heart**

**Namarie = Farewell**

**Ada = Daddy**


End file.
